Impulses
by XoJibbsXo
Summary: Jenny takes matters into her own hands.


**Hi everyone!**

**The other day I was reading an NCIS fanfic with Hollis Mann in it and I had to write down how I think Jenny should have handled the relationship between Gibbs and everyone's least favorite Colonel. Just a fun oneshot, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them, are you offering? Because I would accept that generous gift in a HEARTBEAT!**

**-------------------**

For Jenny Shepard, this was the last straw! Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann had pushed her to her limit today by purposely wrapping her arms around one Leroy Jethro Gibbs' waist when she knew Jenny was watching from her catwalk. Even though she saw Jethro stiffen under Colonel Mann's touch, it was still unnerving for Jenny to witness someone other than herself hold Jethro like that, even after all the years they she had been away from him. Something drastic had to be done to get this blonde tramp off Jethro once and for all, and Jenny was going to be the one to show Colonel Mann that Jethro would never love her as much as he used to, and maybe even still loved Jenny. Jenny planned to use any means possible to fulfill her mission.

At 2100, right as Jenny was ready to leave NCIS for the night, she got an ingenious idea, and put it into action before even bothering to think of the repercussions. Jenny put on her coat and walked to the catwalk to make sure Jethro and Colonel Mann were the only two people in the bullpen; what she was about to do did not call for an audience. She was lucky to find that her targets were in fact alone in the bullpen.

Jenny rummaged through her purse and grabbed the deepest red lipstick she had with her, and applied two coats on her full lips for good luck and then walked down the stairs and up to Jethro.

"I'm going home now Jethro, goodnight." She said sweetly, and then flashed a fake smile at the Colonel. "Goodnight, Colonel."

She walked a few feet, feeling Gibbs check her out from behind, and smiled wickedly to herself before turning around and placing her purse on the floor.

"And Agent Gibbs," Jenny said. Pulling his eyes away from her body and up to her green eyes, Gibbs responded with a "Yah?"

"One more thing" Jenny answered. She then walked up to him, pulled his hips toward her, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips that made him forget about his "girlfriend" watching this scene, and lose all conscious thought. He kissed her back immediately. Before he could think about the consequences of his actions, Gibbs turned Jenny and pinned her against his desk without breaking the kiss, his arms sliding up and down her waist.

"EXCUSE ME!" Colonel Mann yelled at Gibbs while he and Jenny were still wrapped around each other. "Care to explain this?!" Hollis was frozen in shock, unable to move any part of her body. She had so many angry questions swirling around in her head, but she could only let that sentence escape, for fear that if she said anymore, she'd end up ripping every hair out of the Director's head.

Jethro finally broke the earth-shattering kiss and panted a response to Hollis, pulling Jenny as close as possible to him by her belt loops and never breaking their eye contact.

"Hollis, I'm sorry, but we're over." He smiled at Jen, and she whispered in his ear.

"You better be over or you aren't coming home with me tonight." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she turned to Colonel Mann, who gave her a death glare.

"From now on," Jenny said to Hollis, "Stay away from my Man!" and with that said, Jenny pulled Gibbs in for another kiss, and he complied eagerly.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Hollis shrieked and angrily grabbed her things and left.

"Ding Dong the witch is dead!" Jenny whispered into Jethro's ear, and he picked her up, grabbing her stuff on the way by. He carried her all the way to the elevator where they continued their make-out session all the way to the ground floor.

From the shadows emerged Tony and Ziva. Both smiled ecstatically and Tony was holding a small video camera.

"I got every minute of that on tape, Ziva!" he said, a little stunned. Tony's mind was reeling at the thought of having actual proof that the Director and Gibbs were getting 'hot and heavy' with each other.

"You better call her," Ziva said with a large satisfied smile. She handed Tony her cell phone, and he pressed number 4 on Ziva's speed dial.

"Abby, it's Tony and Ziva," he said into the phone to the Goth on the other end. "You will NEVER guess what just happened, and I got it ALL on camera!!"

THE END

-------------------

**Well there it is! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**From,**

**Shannon :)**


End file.
